The present invention relates to a vertical tabulation control in a paper feed system for a high speed printer.
In a high speed printer for, especially, use as an output means of a computer, a continuous line feed operation is electrically achieved in order to arrange a desired print format. One control is to continuously feed the paper in a vertical direction to a predetermined line position when a predetermined control signal is derived from the computer. Such a control signal is called "vertical tabulation signal," and the predetermined line position is called "vertical tabulation position."
Another control is to automatically advance the page. A control signal for instructing the page advance is called "form feed signal," and the form feed operation is completed by detecting the number of line feed operations.
A prior system for achieving the above-mentioned vertical tabulation was controlled through the use of a format tape. This prior art system was very inconvenient because the format tape must be exchanged each time when the printing paper is exchanged, the vertical tabulation positions are changed, and the format tape is damaged. Moreover, the mechanism associated with the format tape was unvoidably complicated.